Esboço:Mandaloriano
|classe = Humano |subespécies = |raças = |altura = |comprimento = |envergadura = |massa = |cordepele = |cordecabelo = |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = |distinções = |expectativa de vida = |planeta = Mandalore |habitat = |dieta = |lingua = Mando'aStar Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook |membros = *Almec *Amis *Davu Golec *Jerec *Bo-Katan Kryze *Korkie Kryze *Satine Kryze *Lagos *Rook KastDarth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One *Fenn RauKanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto *Gar Saxon *Soniee *Pre Vizsla *Sabine Wren *Zak Zaz }} Mandaloriano era um gentílico que se referia ao povo do planeta Mandalore. Mandalorianos também viviam na lua de Mandalore, Concordia, Kalevala e no planeta Concord Dawn. Mandalore tinha um passado guerreiro, mas na altura das Guerras Clônicas, os ideiais pacifistas do governo dos Novos Mandalorianos prevaleciam, liderados pela Duquesa Satine Kryze. Isso levou a um conflito com o Olho da Morte, um grupo de Mandalorianos que queriam o retorno da cultura guerreira. Depois da ascensão do Império Galáctico, o povo de Mandalore viveu sob o jugo do Império, enquanto outros Mandalorianos viviam em mundos como Concord Dawn ou espalhados pela galáxia. Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Um'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Dois'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Três'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Quatro'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epílogo: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epílogo: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Bloodline'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' * Fontes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Two – "Creating Mandalore" *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * * * * Notas e referências }} Links externos * Categoria:Raças humanas Categoria:Mandalorianos Categoria:Grupos culturais planetários